


Silly

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosto attempts to reconcile with a certain female Dog. Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake, Team Beka/Rosto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world and characters of Tortall belong to Tamora Pierce, not to me. This applies to all my fanfiction works.

A vase of red gillyflowers lay innocently on its side outside her door, water dripping down the stairs. _Again._

Beka growled in frustration as she crouched to pick up the knocked over peace offering. Achoo whined behind her in the doorway and licked the edge of Beka's breeches.

"No, girl, it's fine."

She retrieved the limp flowers and tossed them into her room before straightening up. "Just another _silly_ attempt to get my forgiveness!" She pitched her voice loudly and heard a sigh from across the hall.

Double-checking herself mentally to make sure she was ready for Evening Watch, Beka left her lodgings with Achoo by her side. Pounce joined them on the walk to Jane Street.

_You know,_ Pounce meowed, _you're going to forgive that boy in the end. Especially because we all know you_ wanted _him to kiss you._

Beka glared at her insolent cat. "Nuh-uh!" Her voice was quiet in an attempt to keep her dignity. It failed.

"Talking to your cat again?"

She whipped around. "I thought I told you to stop following me. I'm not some kid you need to take care of an' watch over, Rosto."

"I don't think you're a kid." He slid his hands into his breeches pockets. "But I still worry about you. Silly, isn't it, when you could take me down in a fight?"

Beka stared at him suspiciously, barely noticing that Achoo had led her right to the front of Jane Street Kennel. "Very silly, you looby," she sniffed. "I've got to start duty."

She took a step toward the door, but Rosto was suddenly in front of her. Beka swung her baton in a defensive position. Rosto yipped like a puppy and held up his hands.

"Easy, Bloodhound!" he said. "All I wanted to say was-"

"Don't you think of trying something with me _again,_ Piper," she warned.

His smile seemed to say, _Who? Me?_ "-be careful," he finished. "Please."

Beka didn't ask what activities, criminal or otherwise, he had planned for that night.

Instead she said, "Fine," and with that, she left the darkening streets to find her partners in the kennel. Behind her, Rosto melted into the night alleys, easily disappearing despite the brightness of his white hair.

And if Beka got a funny, warm feeling when they patrolled past the flower sellers' carts, empty of gillyflowers because "They're out of season, Guardswoman!", that was just her being silly.


End file.
